Lasting Phobias
by GreyFang82
Summary: This is a fanfiction picking up from where Doc How left off from his story: Little Phobia's WARNING: Contains very heavy subject matter including Sexual Assault, read at your own risk.


Author's Note: So, this is a fanfiction that picks up from where Doc How left off from his story: Little Phobia's. The last chapter he wrote said he would have a big update but it never came… so I decided to put down what I think happened. I will take this story down if I am asked to by Doc How as I do not intend to steal his story. WARNING: This story and the story it is based on contain HEAVY Subject Matter, read at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Freedom

Frisk couldn't remember how long he had been trapped there, held like an animal caught in a trap, nor how he broke free. It was all a blur to him with only flashes of images and sounds… but the one thing he remembered clearly was the feelings. The twisted pain and pleasure of the flesh that was forced onto him countless times, and the horrid emotional anguish he felt giving into that creature's demands. The horrid spider that took so much from him: his innocence, his determination, and most of all… his freedom.

The last thing he could remember was the monster leaving to check on her pastry stand and then images of him struggling and ripping through the webs, the sound of him running away, hitting the ground with a loud thud, and the sound of footsteps running toward him… then finally darkness. After who knows how many hours of being unconscious, he woke up wrapped into a soft material. Was he caught once again? Did she finally had it with him? Will she eat him? All these questions raced through Frisk's head as he struggled to tear the object covering him off… which revealed that he was simply wrapped into a blanket. Frisk was still hyperventilating despite the discovery.

Frisk took a few moments to compose himself before looking around. He knew this place, it was Papyrus's room! The Computer on the side of the room and the race car bed he was in gave away everything he needed to know. Frisk slowly got off the bed, in doing so felt all the soreness and pain that befell his body come back all at once. The young boy let out an audible grunt from the movement before looking down at himself. His clothes were still in tatters from her assault. Frisk took a quick look around the room and the drawers, the only thing he found was the clothes Papyrus was wearing for their playdate. Frisk couldn't complain and replaced his tattered clothes with the ones he found. Once Frisk finished changing he made his way out of Papyrus's room and made his way to the house's exit.

"HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Papyrus was sitting on the couch looking right at Frisk on the stairs "YOU WERE ASLEEP OUT ON THE FLOOR! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER TO SLEEP EIGHT HOURS A DAY OR ELSE YOU WILL FEEL TIRED!" Frisk couldn't make eye contact with the skeleton brother, he couldn't bare to see his face after what happened to him. As Papyrus made his way closer to the human, he could see him block his face with the hat he was wearing. "AH! I SEE YOU HAVE PUT ON MY CLOTHES! YOU KNOW STEALING IS BAD RIGHT? WELL DON'T WORRY! FRIENDS ALWAYS GIVE EACH OTHER STUFF, SO IN HONOR OF OUR TWO WEEK FRIENDSHIP ANNIVERSARY I WILL GIFT YOU MY AMAZING OUTFIT!" Frisk seemed to zone out as he heard that. Two week anniversary, two weeks… Two weeks he spent there, two weeks he spent tied to the bed of that predator, two weeks he spent having his dignity assaulted and self-respect destroyed.

As Frisk was lost in thought, he felt a seemingly clawed hand touch his shoulder. In a panic he instantly turned around and swung with his fist. Sans was only barely able to dodge it before exclaiming "Whoa there!" Frisk backed away from the short skeleton before looking at the two brothers. Both Sans and Papyrus looked at the boy in both confusion and worry, but before they could say anything, Frisk darted out of the house in a full speed sprint. Where he was going he wasn't sure, but at least it seemed everyone was asleep at this time in Snodin.

By the time he ran out of breath he found himself in front of a familiar door, one that he supposed had the one person who could help him, who could comfort him from the sorrows he had felt. When he was able to finally control his breathing, he slowly walked to the door. His entire arm was shaking as he brought it up to the door and let loose three hard knocks, before waiting. After what felt like an eternity before he heard footsteps come to the door. "Isn't it a little late for joke telling funny man?" Toriel said, in that moment of hearing the voice of the one person he knew he could trust, he started to sob. "O-oh? Is something the matter funny man? Did something happen?". Frisk's sobs turned into full on wails as he placed his head on the door. "W-wait…" was all Toriel was able say before quickly opening the door. She saw the boy she tried to save, and the one she thought had died a week ago, completely and utterly broken. All the young determination of getting home, all the energy and confidence, and even all of happiness… was gone. Killed.

Toriel couldn't stop herself from kneeling down and hugging the crying child, she pulled Frisk close to her chest to try and comfort him. But in the process, she started to cry as well. The two stayed in that position for what felt like hours before Toriel stood up and took his hand. She slowly led him back inside her home, and closed to door to the now quite and somber ruins.


End file.
